What if he never saved me?
by heydanih
Summary: Misaki has a dream that when Usagi-ani kidnapped him, Usagi-san never came to save him.


**Misaki's in fear**

**[**A/N:] well, this'll be my first fiction so bare with me...XD

**WARNING: the following will contain yaoi, cheesiness and an uber amount of fluff, no smut though...sorry D:**

***spoilers if you haven't watched past season 2 episode 3 or read past or read past JR act 9***

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Takahashi Misaki never really worried about the 'uncomfortable situations' he'd been in with the Usami family, but some how he couldn't help it after a nightmare he had, that he was reliving the time that Usagi-ani had kidnapped him...only Usagi-san never came to save him...

_Misaki was alone locked in a storage room by the great lord Usami Akihiko's older brother, he tried to call for help, but no one would answer, and his cell phone had died. Eventually Misaki found some old sheets to tie around the rafters and heroically climb out the window and slide down to freedom, just as he was about to make his breathtaking exit, the door swung open._

"_You aren't trying to leave me are you?" Haruhiko asked._

"_eh-?" Misaki said in surprise as the man tossed him over his shoulder. "hey! put me down! What the hell are you thinking?"_

_As Misaki struggled they arrived to an empty room. "Why'd you bring me here? What are you doing?" Misaki questioned. _

"_I already told you." Putting Misaki down, yet keeping his hands on his shoulders the man lowered his face a few inches away from Misaki's. "I love you."_

_Misaki's eye's widened, but before he could speak the man brought his lips against Misaki's. Misaki struggled to get away, but the man persisted kissing him, and slowly moved his fingers to the bulge in Misaki's pants..._

"Noo!" Misaki yelled awaking from his nightmare with terrified teary eyes.

Akihiko ran into the room as quickly as he could. "Misaki! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He said with worry in his voice.

Misaki couldn't think what to say, he was nearly raped in a violent dream, his mind raced when he wasn't able to think clearly. "Where were you? Y-you were supposed to save me!" Misaki bawled. "I was so afraid and you left me alone!"

"Misaki, what are you talking about?" Akihiko asked when Misaki got up to hug him.

"I was so scared" Misaki said nuzzling his face into Akihiko's chest.

Akihiko's expression lightened and he said on the bed holding Misaki in his arms.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-about thirty minutes passed-**

Misaki awoke rubbing his eyes, looking up at the large man who was comforting him...

"Misaki, are you feeling better now?" Akihiko asked.

"Uh-yea" Misaki replied.

"Care to tell me what had my Misaki so scared?" he asked.

Misaki thought about the dream he had, he didn't want to talk to Akihiko about his brother, so he tried to explain it simply. "It wasn't a big deal, I just had a bad dream" Misaki said looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry"

"Of course you made me worry! I love you." Akihiko smiled.

"Baka Usagi-san! Always saying such corny things!" Misaki said, half joking, it was too embarrassing

to tell him how he really felt. "I'm going to go make breakfast."

"oh- okay" Akihiko replied, he didn't think Misaki was telling him everything about his dream, but he thought he could talk more about it over breakfast.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Akihiko sat down at the table as Misaki set their plates out and sat across from him.

"Misaki, what was your dream about?" Akihiko asked.

"Eh? Oh, it was nothing..." Misaki replied.

"It didn't sound like nothing. Misaki, tell me the truth." Akihiko said with stern eyes.

"Err, really it was nothing, I can't even remember what it was about, really." Misaki said, he really didn't want to think about it.

Akihiko could tell the boy wasn't telling him the truth, Misaki's words played over and over in his head as he ate.

"_Where were you? Y-you were supposed to save me!" "I was so afraid and you left me alone!"_

"Oh Misaki, I need to attend a meeting today, and I won't be back in time, so eat dinner without me" Akihiko said while getting up and patting Misaki on the head.

"O-okay..." Misaki said.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aikawa-san had arrived to accompany Usagi-san to his meeting, spotting Misaki she headed over to give him something.

"How is Misaki-kun today?" she said with a big smile.

"I'm fine." Misaki said, smiling back. "and you Aikawa-san?"

"Oh, I'm fine as long as sensei gets his work done on time." She said half joking and half serious. "Here I brought you some yummy sweets."

"Oh thank you! You're much to kind Aikawa-san!" Misaki said happily.

After that they said their goodbyes and left Misaki all alone in Akihiko's big apartment. Misaki took a seat next to Suzuki-san.

"Eh, now what should we do?" Misaki said with a sigh. "well it's not worth the trouble to make a dinner for only myself...I guess I'll just skip it and eat some sweets instead." Misaki opened the box Aikawa gave to him to see eight brightly colored cupcakes with little candies sitting on top.

"Wow!" Misaki said getting up to get some milk. "Suzuki-san, you can have some to." Misaki giggled.

"..."

"Oh you don't want any?" Misaki said sitting back down. Talking to Suzuki-san made him feel less lonely.

After a short time Misaki had devoured 4 cupcakes, and now was feeling a little sick...so he thought he would take a nap while he waited for Akihiko to return, but then the thought ran through his mind, "What if I have that dream again?" Tears rushing to his eyes just thinking of it. He quickly wiped them away before they could fall. "What if Usagi-ani were to come here right now and take we away? Would I be forced to do the things I had to in my dream?" Misaki thought as he began to worry more. "Would I ever see Usagi-san again?" Now the tears were flowing down his cheeks as he stood up thinking of what to do if Haruhiko burst through the door. "If I go upstairs, maybe he won't think I'm home!" Misaki thought, heading up the stairs, just then he heard the loud sound of the door whipping open. Not thinking to look back he scurried up the stairs to the bedroom. His heart was palpitating, and his hands were sweating, he crawled under the bed to hide. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he was now crying uncontrollably. The door opened.

"Misaki?" The familiar voice rang. "Where are you?"

Misaki thought he could now die of embarrassment... why didn't he look to see if it were Usagi-san? He came out from under the bed looking pathetic with his ears down and tail between his legs...

"Misaki what happened!" Akihiko asked.

"I...I...t-thought you were...Usagi-ani..." Misaki exploded in embarrassment.

"What? Why?" Akihiko questioned.

"W-well...in my dream...he...he..." Misaki mumbled.

"Oooh" Akihiko said, now understanding what his nightmare was about, embraced Misaki in a hug. "I'll never let anyone have you, you have to believe me. I love you." He said, patting him on the head.

Misaki closed his eyes and hugged back. "I feel...the same..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

If you seriously read all that I love you. n_n I was planning on adding smut, but I thought ending it this way was too damn cute to pass up ^_^;; I hope to add more yaoi fanfics in there smutty glory in later dayyys ;D please review it if you have the time \(^0^)/


End file.
